


Take another shot and quit being so bitter.

by orphan_account



Series: Marvel Mini-Fics [2]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Superior Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Dark Tony Stark, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superior Iron man flash fiction.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Mini-Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709536
Kudos: 9





	Take another shot and quit being so bitter.

Pepper was right. She always was.

He sat reclined in his leather armchair and took a sip of whiskey. He was a genius teenage billionaire, orphaned before he was old enough to drink. Loneliness cast a shadow on his life from day one, so he relegated himself to emotional isolation. 

But then he found her, and there was no going back. 

He took a drink. 

Why couldn’t she see it? How could she be so blind? He’d reduced the crime rate to zero. Zero. No theft, no murder, no rape. Sure, his methods weren’t exactly ethical. Some would say that the individual’s right to privacy and personal choice trumped his zero crime rate, but come on. A world without crime. It was worth it.

The ends justified the means.

So why didn’t she see it?

“𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯, 𝘶𝘯𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦.”

He took another drink.


End file.
